Feel
by Anna Akihana
Summary: Aku akan menjadi pedang dan tamengmu.


Feel

Judul : Feel

Fandom : Bleach

Rating : K+

Chapter : Oneshoot

Summary : Aku akan selalu jadi Perisaimu

Warning : OOC , Typo(s), gajeness, nyebelisasi, dan banyak hal lain yang bisa mengakibatkan serangan jantung pada anda.

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo. Fanfic punya saya.

Don't Like Don't Read!

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxx**

Siapa aku?

Aku bukan siapa siapa. Saat ini aku memang bukan siapa siapa. Aku hanya seekor naga Es kesepian di padang es raksasa yang luar biasa luas ini. Aku tidak punya teman yang bisa diajak bicara. Aku juga tidak punya tuan. Aku hanya seekor naga es liar.

Sampai saat ini...

"Shiro-chan..."

Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Mereka berdua. Si anak berambut putih dan temannya itu. Aku menyukainya. Ada sesuatu yang menurutku akan cocok antara kami berdua. Tapi dia tidak mengenalku dan tidak tahu siapa aku.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya. Mata Torquise yang selalu berkilat cerdas itu. Aku berfikir mungkin dia adalah seorang jenius. Tapi sayang sekali, karena dia hanya disini dan tidak mengembangkan kemampuannya itu.

"Jaga dirimu dan nenek baik baik ya, Shiro-chan."

Gadis itu pergi. Ke Shinou Academy untuk berlatih menjadi Shinigami. Aku kasihan pada anak itu. Dia akan sendirian bersama neneknya yang telah ringkih. Tapi aku juga berfikir kenapa dia tidak ke Shinou juga? Dengan kemampuannya itu, kurasa dia bisa menjadi seorang Shinigami yang hebat.

Aku selalu mencoba untuk menemuinya. Ketika dirinya tidur, dia selalu saja datang ke tempatku, dan entah kenapa aku selalu menunggu kedatangannya. Aku selalu berusaha memberitahunya tentang namaku, dan sepertinya dia tak akan pernah bisa melihatku.

Bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa melihatku?

"Kau ini...! Sebagai anak laki-laki seharusnya kau itu tidak cengeng!"

Aku melihatnya...

Pagi ini dia bertemu dengan seorang shinigami wanita itu. Siapa namanya? Ah... Ya. Matsumoto Rangiku. Wanita itu menolongnya lalu memarahinya. Haha... Aneh sekali. Kalau memang mau menolong seharusnya menolong saja. Tak perlu sampai memarahinya begitu.

Hari ini pun dia tidak melakukan aktifitas berarti. Tapi... Makin hari kulihat neneknya makin kurus. Mungkin ini karena reiatsu dingin yang selalu dilepaskannya setiap kali dia melihatku dimimpinya.

Dan malam ini juga begitu.

"Jadilah Shinigami. Kau akan dilatih untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu."

Ini dia... Yang selalu kunantikan. Dengan menjadi Shinigami, dia akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya. Dia akan bisa menjadi orang hebat, dan kemungkinan besar...

Dia juga akan bisa melihatku.

Dia datang ke sana. Ke Shinou. Tapi banyak orang yang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata. Tapi dia jenius. Dia pintar. Dia berhasil mendapatkan nilai akademis yang bagus dan berhasil menguasai seluruh mantra kidou.

Tapi walau begitu, tidak ada yang menyukainya. Kecuali anak itu. Iya, Soujiro Kusaka.

Kusaka selalu baik padanya. Mereka sahabat. Ikatan pertemanan mereka sangat pekat. Lebih pekat dari darah. Bahkan, mereka berbagi. Iya... Berbagi...

Berbagi Zanpakutou.

Berbagi diriku.

Waktu yang kutunggu selama ini datang. Dia menemuiku. Aku memberitahu namanya. Dan dia berhasil mendapatkanku. Aku senang. Sangat senang. Tapi, bukan hanya dia yang mendapatkanku, Kusaka juga. Dan itu membawa mereka pada masalah besar.

"Tidak boleh ada 2 orang yang memiliki Zanpakutou yang sama. Kalian harus bertarung untuk memperebutkan Zanpakutou itu. Dan yang kalah harus dibunuh."

"Aku menginginkan Hyourinmaru, Toushirou..."

Aku senang. Sangat senang. Ada yang menginginkanku. Ada yang memperebutkanku.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkannya, ambilah Kusaka, aku tak keberatan."

Tidak!

Jangan!

Kenapa kau melepaskanku semudah ini? Apa kau tidak menginginkanku? Aku menginginkanmu master! Aku milikmu! Jangan berikan aku semudah ini!

Dan egoku berubah jadi bencana.

Kusaka dibunuh. Membuat hati master kecilku tertutup sepenuhnya. Dia berubah. Menjadi manusia Es. Sebuah ironi yang sangat menyedihkan terjadi pada anak semuda dirinya.

Tapi, itu juga dijadikannya batu loncatan untuk maju. Dia berhasil lulus dengan gemilang. Mendapatkan kursi ke 3 divisi 10 dibawah kepemimpinan Isshin Shiba-Taichou. Menjadi salah satu kaki tangan sang kapten yang dipercaya. Hingga...

Shiba-Taichou menghilang di Gesei tanpa jejak.

Ini membuatnya kesal. Tentu saja. Ketika dia mendapat kepercayaan dari seseorang, orang itu menghilang. Aku bisa merasakan yang dirasakannya. Tentu, karena aku juga jiwanya.

Tapi hal itu sekali lagi, menjadi batu loncatan untuknya. Aku masih mengingatnya. Ketika dia datang padaku. Menuntutku memberinya segala yang kubisa. Memintaku memberikan pengabdianku padanya.

Dan tentu saja, kuterima dengan senang hati.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou..."

Dia mendapatkannya. Dengan kemampuannya, menjadi kapten termuda yang juga dapat menguasai Bankai dengan cepat. Merubah pandangan orang-orang tentangnya. Membuatnya dapat berjalan tegak. Dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Membuatnya harus membunuh perasaannya.

Hingga masalah datang seakan bertubi. Aizen mengkhianati Seiretei, dan melukai Hinamori, wanita yang paling disayanginya. Kusaka datang dan menuntut balas, membuatnya harus menanggalkan posisinya sebagai Taichou untuk menyelesaikan konflik dengan sahabat lamanya itu.

Pertarungan dengan para Arrancar dan Espada membuatnya berkali kali hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Bahkan Ichimaru mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Taichou terlemah di jajaran Gotei 13.

Aku tak terima. Tentu saja...

Aku adalah Zanpakutou Hyousetsu terkuat di Seiretei. Masterku juga adalah seorang Ice Master yang bahkan dapat memanipulasi suhu dan cuaca hanya dengan Reiatsunya saja.

Lalu bagaimana dia bisa bilang kalau Masterku lemah?

Namun, semuanya selesai begitu cepat. Aizen berhasil dikalahkan. Dan aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan dalam diri masterku. Dia selalu merasa bahwa dirinya lemah dan tidak mampu. Dia selalu merasa dia gagal.

Kau tidak gagal. Kau hanya masih terlalu muda...

Dan sekarang, para Quincy itu menyerang. Membuat aku harus melihatnya berlumuran darah lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, membuatku harus melihat kesedihan didalam mata Torquise itu.

Ketika Chang Du mencuri Bankai darinya, aku terpisah darinya. Aku tak bisa bicara dengannya. Rasanya seperti kembali dalam diriku yang dulu. Sendirian dalam padang es itu. Aku harus menyerangnya. Menuruti keinginan Chang Du. Tentunya aku tidak mau, dan tidak akan pernah mau. Namun itu diluar kendaliku.

Aku menyerang dia yang kuberikan kekuatan.

Tapi itu tak akan bertahan lama.

Urahara, mantan Taichou divisi 12 itu berhasil membuatku kembali padanya. Membuatku kembali berbagi ruang sempit yang kusebut padang es itu dengannya. Tak ada yang bisa menyenangkanku lebih dari bertarung bersamanya. Berada di sampingnya, dan menjadi kekuatannya.

Kini keadaan telah kembali tenang. Tapi bukan berarti segalanya telah selesai. Karena itu...

Aku, Hyourinmaru, bersumpah. Akan terus berada disisi masterku. Sampai kapanpun. Aku akan berdiri didepannya ketika berperang, dan dibelakangnya ketika keadaan tenang. Aku akan selalu menjadi tamengnya. Melindunginya. Dan aku juga akan jadi kekuatannya. Senjatanya. Dengan esku ini, akan kubekukan segala yang menghalangi jalannya, akan kubekukan air matanya, dan akan kubekukan seluruh kesedihannya. Demi masterku.

Hitsugaya Toushiro

"Souten ni Zase, Hyourinmaru"

"Bankai : Daiguren Hyourinmaru"

**xxxKuroyuki Akihanaxxx**

Holla mina san... XD

Ini fanfic pertama saya di ffn sebagai seorang author amatiran. Haha... Maaf banget kalau fic ini gak enak dibaca. Tapi saya gak suka flame lho haha... Soale elemen saya Es betewe dan es leleh ama api... #plak

But, RnR please... ^o^/


End file.
